


Baby Boy [Sequel to My Baby Hyunnie]

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: My Baby Hyunnie [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caregiver/little, D/s, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Dom Yongguk, Dominance, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual DDlb, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sequel, Sub Daehyun, Submission, daddy dom, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and drabbles about Daehyun and Yongguk's life after the occurrences of 'My Baby Hyunnie.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I be the prince?

**Author's Note:**

> My Baby Hyunnie [[Link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6274660)]
> 
> Note: because this is more like a one shot collection, things may not be in chronological order. This happens after the Feel So Good MV premiere and (obviously) before the Kingdom MV premiere.
> 
> -
> 
> Warnings: non-sexual DDlb and dominance/submission 
> 
> Note: Daehyun is 22 - 23 in the majority of these one shots. He is not a child and only has a few years age difference with Yongguk.
> 
> Disclaimer: DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are going to comment negatively, I beg of you to just leave.

Days when Yongguk was too busy to do much other than work, Daehyun would sometimes hang out in Yongguk's room. Most times he'd just be silent, sitting on the leader's bed while playing around on his phone, occasionally giving his opinion on a lyric when asked. Today, however, was different.

Daehyun was laying on Yongguk's bed with both his stuffies next to him. He also had his old box of crayons open in front of him - a plain twenty-four pack - and a newer one with a hundred and twenty that he had bought recently. Thusly so, he had a Frozen themed coloring book open in front of him and was coloring in a picture of Elsa wearing her coronation gown. He had her hair, crown, and face all done and her outfit was the last to go.

The Frozen coloring book was actually new too, though it was something Yongguk had gotten him early that month. It was a system they started not too long ago, actually. So long as Daehyun didn't break more than two rules in the month (because Yongguk understood that mistakes happened), he'd get a reward. Sometimes Yongguk would pick it out, sometimes he asked Daehyun what he wanted, and there was one time the vocalist asked for nothing at all. He had only leaned over, puckering his lips and saying, "Kiss me."

That was the basics of how Daehyun ended up with a Frozen coloring book. "Daddy," Daehyun spoke up at last, reluctant to say anything while Yongguk was writing. 

"Yes, Hyunnie?" The response came almost immediately as Yongguk looked over his shoulder briefly.

"Daddy, can you pick a color?"

Yongguk looked up toward the ceiling, thinking for a few moments before he replied, "Purple."

"Thank you, Daddy~" Daehyun smiled, falling silent again as he went searching through his crayons for a purple shade he wanted to use on the small details of the queen's dress. Soon, the vocalist settled on 'Fuchsia' before readjusting his bear to be under his left arm and beginning to fill in some details on the picture.

The couple fell silent for a while, continuing their own projects until a knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Yongguk called as Daehyun was hiding as much of the coloring book as he could by laying on it. 

"It's me, I just need my laptop." Came Himchan's voice from the other side of the door. 

After sharing a glance with Daehyun, Yongguk called, "Come in."

When Himchan came in, he gave one glance to where Daehyun lay, coloring again, and said nothing. He'd walked in on weirder things, both involving the BangDae couple and not. He seemed to have the worst timing out of anyone in the group.

After grabbing the laptop that had been on his bed on the right side of the room, Himchan leaned against Yongguk's desk. "How's the writing going?" He questioned. 

"Alright," Yongguk replied, shrugging, "I have the majority of the chorus and the raps done, but I'm stuck on the verses."

Himchan looked behind himself, attempting to drop his voice for the next sentence, but Daehyun still heard, "Do you want me to watch him for something like that so you can have time alone?"

Daehyun's hand paused above the paper, glancing over at the two eldest with a concerned expression. Was he bothering Yongguk, he couldn't help but wonder. Before the thought could go much further, Yongguk spoke, "Nah, don't worry about it; he's actually really quiet."

"Well, good luck with that. And don't overwork yourself." The visual reminded the leader, turning to leave. "Have fun, kid," He murmured as he passed, patting Daehyun's head before joking, "don't annoy Bbang too much."

Daehyun stayed silent and, just like that, Himchan was gone. Daehyun watched the door for a second, unaware of the other man watching him, before returning to his coloring book, more hunched over than last time. Yongguk glanced over at him yet again, pausing for a moment to observe the way Daehyun made his presence entirely silent. "Baby, are you okay?" He asked at last, "You got really quiet there."

"You were talking adult, I didn't want to interrupt." Daehyun murmured, placing the purple crayon back in its spot. 

"Is that all?" Yongguk continued gently, leaving his seat to kneel next to Daehyun. 

The vocalist shook his head, toying with Shishimato's arms as he wondered, "I don't annoy you, do I, Daddy?"

"No, baby, not at all. _Never_." Yongguk responded, bringing Daehyun's face close to him via two fingers on the younger's chin. He gave the vocalist's cheek a soft kiss before standing up, saying, "Why don't you scoot over, baby? I think it's about time I took a break."

Daehyun did so, moving his stuffies closer to the wall so he could take their place, and soon Yongguk was laying down across the bed, his arm hanging over Daehyun's waist. He proceeded to inspect the picture Daehyun was almost finished coloring in, his hand moving in lazy circles across the younger's back. 

"It's so good, Hyunnie." Yongguk praised, making Daehyun giggle and smile softly in thanks, the younger resting his head on the leader's shoulder. 

"Don't know what color." Daehyun spoke, tapping the blank area of Elsa's dress, pouty. He caused Yongguk to turn his head, dragging the large crayon box closer as he searched through it. Eventually, he found a crayon titled 'Carnation Pink' and handed it over to Daehyun. The vocalist tilted his head to the side, thinking about it for a moment before he simply nodded his head in agreement and began working on the last of the picture.

"What's the song called, Daddy?" He asked after a minute, curiosity peaking in his soft voice. 

"Kingdom." Yongguk replied, watching intently as the white spaces in the dress become smaller as time went on. Though, the vocalist paused for a second at Yongguk's answer, tilting his head to the side. 

"Can I be the prince?" He wondered, eyes big and innocent as he looked toward his caregiver. 

"Of course, baby." Yongguk chuckled, going on, "'Prince Jung Daehyunnie.'"

" _Bang_ Daehyunnie," Daehyun corrected absently as he continued to color, something he called himself often in little space and was slightly embarrassed of when he wasn't. 

Yongguk always smiled at it, and today he also pressed a kiss to Daehyun's temple, murmuring, "Then Prince Bang Daehyunnie it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writing updates](http://jungangel.tumblr.com/)


	2. Better

****Sometimes, when they were on tour in other countries, Daehyun had trouble sleeping. It happened for different reasons at different times, so we'll begin the with the first.

There was night Daehyun was laying awake in bed, during one of the first few days of their tour. The room was dark and Daehyun was staring at the ceiling. He was both lonely and homesick, which had happened last time they were on a world tour. Granted, that was a long time ago and, this time, Daehyun thought he might very well have a solution.

That's when Daehyun sat up, reaching for the phone he'd set on the nightstand. It was also then that Daehyun found himself clicking on an all too familiar contact. It rang several times, almost as many as it could, and at first Daehyun wondered if Yongguk wasn't going to pick up, but on the last ring he did. 

"Daehyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, voice groggy from sleep, "Why are you up? It's past your bed time."

"I can't sleep, Hyung." Daehyun murmured into the phone, casting a glance to the sleeping dancer in the bed next to his own, worried about waking him. 

"Do you want me to head over there?" The leader asked almost immediately. 

"Could you?" Was Daehyun's only reply. 

"I'll be there in a couple minutes, babe." Yongguk replied, then the phone line went dead.

Sure enough, two minutes later, a soft knock sounds on the door. Daehyun was up and opening the door almost instantly, letting Yongguk into the room he shared with Jongup. Right away, the leader was pushing his shoes off his feet and scooping Daehyun up bridal style.

The younger laid his head against Yongguk's shoulder, humming contently as his lover set him down on the bed. Right after that, Yongguk crawled on the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Daehyun's waist. 

"Better?" Yongguk questioned. 

Daehyun nodded, "Much."

"What happened?" Yongguk wondered, combing one hand through the younger's hair. 

"Homesick," Daehyun responded, draping one arm over Yongguk's shoulder, pulling him closer, "but it's better now that you're here."

Yongguk smiled softly upon hearing the next words Daehyun uttered, "Home is with you, Hyung."

"I'm glad, Daehyunnie." Yongguk murmured, kissing the top of the younger's head, murmuring, "Good night, babe."

"Good night, Hyung."

 

Then there was another time Daehyun had trouble sleeping for a different reason. It happened about a week after the first time. They were in a different country than before, the day before their concert.

That afternoon, Junhong had all of them watch an episode of an American crime drama he watched on occasion. He had them watch it because of one of the characters, who's alias was Ian Moone. He thought it was amusing because it was pronounced like Jongup's surname, but Daehyun found it much less amusing.

In fact, Daehyun was terrified, hiding his face in Yongguk's shoulder for the majority of the time. The things this serial killer did, despite it being a fiction show, really scared Daehyun.

In daylight it wasn't as bad, but once he was in his hotel room with Jongup and almost ready to go to bed, he started getting paranoid.

By the time Jongup was asleep, Daehyun had the covers pulled over his head and his teddy bear held tight in his arms. He didn't want to keep laying here, awake and practically alone, but he was too afraid to move a muscle for the longest time.

When he finally did, it was only to peek out and grab his phone from the nightstand. He hid back under the covers instantly, trembling. It took him a moment to calm down, chewing on his lip in the process, but Daehyun soon began composing a text to Yongguk.

**_From_ ** _:_ _Daehyun_   
**_To_ ** _:_ _Gukkie_ _♥_   
_Hyung~_

**_From_ ** _:_ _Daehyun_   
**_To_ ** _:_ _Gukkie_ _♥_   
_Gukkie_ _Hyung~~~_

**_From_ ** _:_ _Daehyun_   
**_To_ ** _:_ _Gukkie_ _♥_   
_Dadddyyyy_ _~~~~~_

**_From_ ** _:_ _Yongguk_   
**_To_ ** _:_ _Daeh_ _yunnie_ _♥_   
_Hyunnie_ _, why_ _are you up?_

_**From** _ _:_ _Daehyun_   
_**To** _ _:_ _Gukkie_ _♥_   
_I can't sleep because of the scary show :/ sorry, Daddy_

_**From** _ _:_ _Yongguk_   
_**To** _ _:_ _Daeh_ _yunnie_ _♥_   
_Don't apologize, baby ♥ would coming over for a snuggle make it better?_

_**From** _ _:_ _Daehyun_   
_**To** _ _:_ _Gukkie_ _♥_   
_But_ _what if the creepy guy gets me? >.<_

_**_From_ ** _ __:_ _ _Yongguk_   
_**_To_ ** _ __:_ _ _Daeh_ __yunnie_ _ __♥_ _   
_Don't worry, baby, your bear and I will protect you. It'll only be a few feet away once you're out the door_ _and I_ _'ll be right there waiting for you._

_**_From_ ** _ __:_ _ __Daehyun_ _   
_**_To_ ** _ __:_ _ __Gukkie_ _ __♥_ _   
_Okay, just a minute, Daddy._

It took Daehyun a bit of courage to actually get up and get moving, but once he did he moved quick. Daehyun threw the covers off himself, not even sparing a glance to his roommate who was sleeping like the dead. The vocalist grabbed the smaller of his two bags, phone and bear still in hand, before hurrying from the room as though he was being chased.

The door was already open as Daehyun approached it and that only caused him to close the distance quicker. Once he was inside, Yongguk shut the door and his arms were pulling Daehyun against his chest in the next second. The vocalist whimpered pitifully. 

"It's not real, Hyunnie," Yongguk was murmuring, practically petting Daehyun's hair, "it's just a show and I'm right here."

"It's scary, Daddy." Daehyun whispered, clutching Yongguk's shoulders and hiding his face in the elder's neck. 

"I know, baby, I know." Yongguk murmured, tucking Daehyun's head into the crook of his neck. And they stayed like that for a few minutes, the leader rocking the vocalist back and forth softly. It wasn't until Yongguk thought Daehyun was a tad bit more calm that he gently took the vocalist's bag and phone from him. "Can I go set this down, baby?" Yongguk wondered, rubbing his thumb back and forth against Daehyun's cheek. The vocalist nodded, sniffling, wrapping his arms around himself as Yongguk placed his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed and his phone on the nightstand nightstand, next to the leader's own.

"Come here, baby." Yongguk murmured a moment later, opening his arms up for the vocalist. When Daehyun stepped closer, Yongguk hooked his arms under Daehyun's thighs, lifting him up. Daehyun's legs hung loosely over Yongguk's hips, his arms clutching at his lover's shoulders, bear hanging from his hand behind Yongguk's back. Yongguk then began softly rocking him back and forth as he began pacing slowly across the room. Eventually, the leader kneeled down where Daehyun's bag was, looking through it and finding the vocalist's pacifier in the exact spot he'd placed it when helping Daehyun pack. "Come on, Hyunnie, open up." He murmured, hovering the object near the younger's lips. Daehyun opened up slightly, just enough for his paci to be eased into his mouth, and he hummed in gratitude while resting his head on Yongguk's shoulder. After a few moments of pacing back and forth while swaying the younger from side to side, Yongguk began singing the lullaby 'Hush Little Baby', quiet so he didn't disturb his sleeping roommate.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby." Yongguk began, his words low and close to Daehyun's ear because of how Daehyun's was leaning into him, "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Yongguk continued murmur-singing through the lullaby until it was finished, and by that time he was standing next to the bed. Knowing that Yongguk was going to get him in bed, Daehyun adjusted his grip on the leader's shoulders and reached over to pull the blankets down the bed. "Good boy." Yongguk murmured, laying Daehyun down on the inner side of the bed, noticing his soft smile. "You okay, Hyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, laying down next to him. 

"Better." The vocalist muttered, sleepiness and the pacifier slurring his speech, "Nighty night, Daddy."

"Good night, Hyunnie." The leader whispered, kissing the top of Daehyun's head and bringing the vocalist into his arms. "I'll protect you." Yongguk whispered, and that was the last thing either said that night. What Yongguk murmured wasn't just because of Daehyun's fears of the killer in that show. It was also because taking care of Daehyun like this and having the vocalist trust him enough to regress to such a vulnerable state was one of the most rewarding things ever to Yongguk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lullaby 'Hush Little Baby' and my experiences with that creepy episode of a crime drama I mentioned.
> 
>  
> 
> [Writing updates](http://jungangel.tumblr.com/)


	3. Happy early birthday

The day it had happened, Daehyun had been out of the dorm with Youngjae, picking up some groceries. It was a little over a month before his birthday, so when his best friend asked him to come to the store after dinner he thought nothing of it.

"So what's on the list anyway?" Daehyun wondered as the two ambled through the convenience store without particular rhyme or reason. 

"I don't have one." Youngjae admitted. Daehyun tilted his head to the side; Himchan always wrote up a list of the groceries they needed. 

"I thought you said we needed stuff." Daehyun replied, half to himself. 

"We do." And Youngjae shrugged. Sighing, Daehyun shrugged in return and ignored the other vocalist. Eventually, after picking up the ramen that Yongguk liked, some chicken, and green onions, Youngjae handed the basket off to Daehyun (rather forcibly) as his phone rang. 

"Hello?" He questioned, ignoring the half-glare Daehyun was shooting toward him. 

"Yep... okay, we'll be back soon." Youngjae responded to whichever of their fellow members was on the other end of the line. Then, he hung up. "We're done." The younger said suddenly, putting his phone away and taking Daehyun by the arm to lead him to the cashier. At this point, Daehyun knew something was up, but he just sighed and went with it.

"Is anyone at any point going to tell me what's going on?" Daehyun questioned, practically flat faced as he and Youngjae exited the convenience store. 

"Yes." The other vocalist responded simply.

"You won't do it, will you?"

"Nope."

 

When the two got back to the dorm, shedding their shoes and masks, Youngjae almost instantly darted off to the kitchen with the groceries. That left Daehyun confused for a brief second until Yongguk came up and distracted him, subtly turning Daehyun until his back was to the room. 

"Welcome back." The leader murmured, kissing Daehyun's forehead softly. 

"Hmm, hi Hyung." Daehyun replied, burrowing into Yongguk's arms, thoughts from earlier all but forgotten.

It wasn't until Yongguk told him to close his eyes that the suspicion came up again. Daehyun wanted to bat Yongguk's hands away as the elder led him by the shoulders across the room, but he didn't. Instead he just grumbled, pouted, and muttered something about people never telling him anything. Yongguk only chuckled. 

"You'll like this." He promised, his hands staying on Daehyun's shoulders as he continued, "Open your eyes, baby."

When Daehyun did, his hands flew up to cover his mouth, smothering the surprised squeak that threatened to escape him. There sat, on the couch, a huge tan teddy bear. It was nearly as tall as Daehyun was and much wider. So. Much. Cuddling. Potential.

" _Hyung_ ~" Daehyun murmured, breathless, "why did you get this?"

"Happy early birthday, Hyunnie." Yongguk said, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Daehyun's waist. In that moment, everything made sense to Daehyun. Around Daehyun's birthday, they'd be out of the country, so it only made sense. 

"H-How? Why?" Daehyun wondered, stumbling over his words before he turned out and embraced Yongguk, "Thank you~"

Yongguk smiled, patting Daehyun's back and saying, "Why don't you go thank the other boys and then we can go do something on our own?"

When Daehyun withdrew, he gave Yongguk an curious look, the elder explained in response, "It was mostly me, Himchan, and Youngjae who thought this up, but everyone had some sort of involvement with it."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course. I'll pick; they're in the kitchen."

"'Kay, love you... Daddy."  The last word was whispered, reluctant with others in the next room. Yongguk smiled, kissing the top of Daehyun's head before the vocalist was padding off to the kitchen. Sure enough, the other four members where there, either on devices or reading. 

"Thanks, guys." Daehyun said, breaking the silence and smiling. 

"No problem, Hyung, happy early birthday." Junhong replied, returning the smile. They all echoed his sentiment, and then Daehyun embraced each of his members before heading back into the living room. Yongguk was waiting for him, on the couch next to the bear.

With that, Daehyun picked up the teddy bear and took Yongguk's hand in his to the best of his ability. That night, they ended up settled on Daehyun's bed, the bear to the side, cuddling as they watched an animated movie on Yongguk's laptop.

There was one important question, though; where was Daehyun even going to keep this giant bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff and you may blame my stressed self and the picture below for that:
> 
>   
> 


	4. No

Friends tease each other. It just sort of happens. B.A.P were no exception to the rule of teasing. It was always in good fun and never meant to hurt anyone's feelings, though sometimes Yongguk put his foot down and deemed it enough.

That day, Daehyun was at it again. Normally, as said previously, it was fine to tease to a certain extent, but that day they were all tired. Himchan especially. Himchan just so happened to be the one Daehyun was teasing.

On the way to the vehicle, Yongguk quietly steered Daehyun away from Himchan, arm over the vocalist's shoulder. They sat next to each other, many seats away from Himchan. The only word Yongguk said as Daehyun rested his head on the leader's shoulder was, " _Hush_."

In that moment, Daehyun knew he was in trouble.

 

When they got back to the hotel they were staying at, Daehyun was nervously waiting for Yongguk to say something that had to do with the teasing he'd been doing earlier. Though, clearly, the leader wouldn't until they were in their hotel room, alone.

The vocalist sat on the bed they shared the previous night, cross legged, as Yongguk washed his face in the other room. The younger pulled the teddy bear he'd left by the pillow earlier into his lap, messing with its arms and looking down. Within a few minutes, the bed dipped down and Yongguk sat next to him, arm wrapping around Daehyun's waist.

"Daehyunnie..." Yongguk began, his free hand brushing Daehyun's bangs away from his forehead.

"I'm sorry." The younger whispered before the leader could go on, looking up briefly before his eyes were back on the bear.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize to, baby." Yongguk murmured, rubbing a circle across Daehyun's back.

The younger nodded, placing his stuffed animal down in his spot. The vocalist kissed Yongguk's cheek, saying, "I'll be right back."

Yongguk smiled softly, and Daehyun turned after that. He slipped his shoes and and went out the door, going to the next room over and knocking. He cleared his throat after that, standing up straight, his hands folded in front of him. Himchan was the one to open the door, luckily, and Daehyun soon heard the sound of the shower in the background.

"Daehyun?" Himchan questioned, his eyebrows furrowing as he let the vocalist in, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Daehyun said, keeping eye contact and instead tracing a circle on the floor to ease his nerves. With that, Daehyun opened his arms for a hug, which caused Himchan to smile. "I'm sorry." Daehyun murmured as he and the visual embraced, "I won't do it again."

"It's okay, Daehyun," Himchan responded, pulling away, smiling still, "thank you."

After another, shorter hug, Daehyun was heading back to his hotel room with a smile of his own. He knew he'd still have to see what Yongguk had decided on for his punishment.

"H-Hyung?" Daehyun called, closing the door behind himself. He didn't really expect an answer, considering he was back in the main part of the room in the next second. Yongguk was under the covers, leaning against the headboard. He'd actually moved Daehyun's stuffed animal back to the spot the vocalist slept in the previous night. The leader crooked his finger, beckoning Daehyun forward. The younger complied, settling in Yongguk's lap over top the covers. "Hyung..." Daehyun trailed off, leaning into Yongguk's hand as he combed his fingers through the vocalist's hair, "what's my punishment?"

"How about you get ready for bed and then I'll tell you." Yongguk suggested, peppering a kiss to each of Daehyun's cheeks.

"Okay." The vocalist murmured, leaning forward to kiss Yongguk's lips this time. 

So he did leave the room, briefly washing up and changing into pajamas before he returned. When the younger did, he slipped under the covers and tucked himself against the leader's side. They were silent for a few minutes, but when someone _did_ speak, it was Yongguk who went first.

"I've decided on a more... little space appropriate punishment."

Daehyun looked up suddenly, eyebrows furrowed and head cocked the side, "Huh?"

"Well, clearly," Yongguk began, his hand under Daehyun's chin, "I can't only spank you anymore; you enjoy that too much for it to be a punishment."

That caused the vocalist to blush, diverting his eyes as best he could. "A-Are you..." He trailed of, turning his head and glancing behind himself, "Are you going to take my bear away?"

Yongguk's expression suddenly turned completely soft, and he shook his head. Pecking Daehyun's forehead, he assured the younger that, "No, baby, no I won't. You sleep with that every night; that'd just be mean."

Daehyun let out a sigh of relief. He knew deep down his lover and Dom wouldn't be like that, but having reassurance never hurt.

"I'm taking away your crayons." Yongguk continued, pulling Daehyun back into reality.

"But-"

"No. No buts." The leader cut him off, patting his head, "You teased Himchan too much and this is your punishment."

Daehyun pouted as he turned around, fitting himself back against Yongguk's chest. "Can I have them back tomorrow?" He wondered, bringing his bear into his arms.

"No. The morning after tomorrow."

Daehyun made a quiet, grumpy noise before he lapsed into silence.

Yongguk only chuckled in response before pecking the top of Daehyun's head and murmuring, "Good night, baby bear."

"... Good night, Daddy bear."


	5. Am I cute?

Yongguk almost regretted wearing animal onesies on One Fine Day. Key reason being that Daehyun didn't like to take his turtle outfit off. It was worse in little space. Not to mention Daehyun acted too cute in it some - most - times.

"It's cold in here." Daehyun had said.

"Then cuddle with me." Yongguk had responded, eyebrow raising.

"B-But-" Daehyun stuttered, eyes big and lips forming a pout.

Needless to say, that was one of the many times Yongguk failed. Not only that, but Yongguk cuddled the little turtle anyway. But, in the end, Yongguk decided to give up on the impossible task.

 

That day, the two were spending a day off in Yongguk's new apartment. It was a day for Daehyun to be little, because they hadn't had one in a while. The apartment had kinda become their safe space for being a Daddy and a little.

That same day Daehyun said he was too cold, the two shuffled out of the bedroom an hour later. The plan was to get breakfast, but for some reason Daehyun was moving _very_ slow.

"Hyunnie?" Yongguk questioned, walking backward through the hall, "why aren't you moving faster?"

Daehyun shook his head, pouting, "I'm a turtle, Daddy, I _can't_ ~"

Yongguk shook his head as well, chuckling in response before walking over and scooping Daehyun up into his arms. The turtle boy giggled cutely, wrapping his arms around Yongguk's neck as he was carted off through the living room - where Yongguk snagged the bag Daehyun brought over last night - and to the kitchen. Yongguk plopped him down in one of the chairs, turning to rummage through the bag. Soon, he found a cute animal coloring book and set that down, along with Daehyun's crayons. 

"Can you be a good boy for me and color while I get us breakfast?" Yongguk wondered, kneeling next to Daehyun's chair with a hand on the back of the turtle's head.

"Yes, Daddy." Daehyun said, smiling widely.

"Good boy." Yongguk smiled, kissing his forehead before turning and walking toward the fridge.

After a while - a.k.a after Yongguk was done making the pancakes Daehyun had pleaded for - Yongguk was setting the table. Daehyun now had a plate next to his coloring book, and Yongguk noticed for the first time that the vocalist was coloring a turtle and making it lime green and blue.

"Pretty picture, Hyunnie." Yongguk murmured, smiling before turning to the plate of pancakes he'd set on the counter. "How many, baby?" He questioned.

Daehyun paused, tilting his head to the side for a moment as he thought. At first, he held up two fingers. That was for a mere two seconds for adding another.

"Three it is." Yongguk smiled, placing said number of the chocolate chip pancakes onto the younger's (blue, floral patterned plastic) plate.

"Thank you, Daddy." Daehyun said, smiling and leaning up for a kiss. Yongguk leaned into it, giving the vocalist a chaste peck on the lips.

"Anything you want on them?" The elder asked in the next moment, causing the other to go into even more consideration.

"Jam." Daehyun settled on.

"Which one?"

"The red one."

Yongguk chuckled in response to that, patting the turtle boy's head and saying, "The red one it is," before going to retrieve said strawberry jam and a butter knife. After that short moment he turned away, he found Daehyun making a pouty fish-like face as he stared down at his coloring book. Commence internal cooing. 

With that, Yongguk strode over, setting the two items down, and leaning in front of Daehyun.

"Wh-"

Without saying anything, Yongguk began kissing Daehyun all over his adorable face. For several minutes, Daehyun's high pitched giggles sounded through the kitchen between kisses.

 

Now, after breakfast was done, Yongguk was putting his dishes - and the ones he'd made breakfast in - in the sink.

At this time, he heard Daehyun getting out of his seat. The vocalist abandoning both the coloring book and his plate, which were still on the table. Yongguk, who was at the sink, felt arms wrap around his waist tightly.

"Whatcha doing, Hyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, peering over his shoulder to the best of his ability before Daehyun let his head rest on said shoulder.

"I'm not a turtle no more, Daddy; I'm a koala now~" Daehyun replied, before bursting into a fit of delighted and uncontrollable giggles. Yongguk couldn't help but smile at the sound, wiggling his way around until he was facing Daehyun, the vocalist's arms around his midsection.

"Hello to you too, Hyunnie." Yongguk chuckled, pecking the younger's nose.

"Hi, Daddy." Daehyun smiled.

Yongguk returned the smile, reaching behind himself and grabbing a paper towel, fumbling for the handle to turn the sink on and get it damp. It took him a few moments longer than normal, and once he finally accomplished that task, he began gently dabbing at Daehyun's face and cleaning the sticky jam residue off. Daehyun had trouble holding in his giggles during this time.

"Keep still, baby." Yongguk murmured gently.

"But it tickles~" Daehyun whined, but, luckily, Yongguk was finished quickly.

"Can I move now, Hyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, leaning close.

"But what if I no wanna let go?" The turtle - koala? - boy whispered.

"Well, if you let go and put your plate in the sink, then Daddy will put in the movie you brought and we can watch it." Yongguk responded, earning a little who was fighting between the urges to pout and smile.

"Okay~" Daehyun settled on, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Yongguk gently.

In the next moment, Daehyun released his hold on Yongguk's waist. It caused Daehyun to kiss his forehead and murmur, "Good boy," before leaving the room.

With that, Daehyun padded over to the table, gripping his plate and the fork he used before transferring them to the sink. Then, finally, he was done in the kitchen and ready to head to the living room where he heard the opening previews of a movie playing.

"Daddy~" Daehyun whined, shuffling into the room and making his way to the couch where Yongguk was now lying, Daehyun's teddy bear waiting for the little on his chest. "Daddy, am I cute?" He wondered, crawling onto Yongguk's chest and puffing his cheeks out.

Yongguk chuckled, kissing each of Daehyun's cheeks and smiling. "The cutest, Hyunnie. You're the cutest baby turtle ever." Yongguk replied, earning a mischievous smile from the younger.

"... Koala."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**
> 
> **This-**
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
> **-is what this one shot was orginally inspired by (isn't he adorable? ><), but you may blame my v v good friend kkingjunmyeon (on Wattpad) for a lot of this. She thought up A) Daehyun saying he's a turtle and slow and Yongguk carrying him, B) Daehyun making a fish face while coloring and Yongguk kissing him, and C) Daehyun saying he's a koala now and hugging Yongguk and giggling. And, naturally, I had to ask if I could include it ^^**
> 
> **Because of her you may also expect another one shot in this series soon <3**


	6. It's... for you!

Yongguk was down lately; Daehyun could tell. That would be why the vocalist was devising a plan to cheer the leader up.

Daehyun could guess what it was about; stress, and writer's block. So, early in the morning, Daehyun got up. The previous night he'd packed a bag to bring to Yongguk's apartment and, after getting dressed and grabbing it, he wrote a note for his group mates.

Finally, Daehyun was able to leave the dorm and grab a cab.

 

A half an hour had passed by the time Daehyun was at Yongguk's apartment. It was seven thirty at the time Daehyun was unlocking the door with the spare key he'd been given.

After stretching his limbs briefly, Daehyun slipped his shoes off and tiptoed further into the apartment. He set his bag down on the man's couch, withdrawing three things. One of which he put on his head, another he tucked against his chest, and the last was kept in his hand. The first was a flower crown, the second was his teddy bear, and the last was a sheet of stickers.

He knew exactly what would make Yongguk happy.

Heading further into the room, Daehyun realized place was dead silent, which meant Yongguk was _probably_ still asleep, which was good. When Daehyun came upon the elder's bedroom, it was confirmed.

Daehyun couldn't help but giggle quietly to himself because of his plan, climbing into bed with his lover and laying atop his chest. Yongguk didn't stir at this. Thusly, Daehyun poked him in the nose a few times, and Yongguk finally blinked his eyes open.

"Daehyunnie?" Yongguk questioned sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

Daehyun smiled brightly, leaning closer and murmuring, "Good morning, Daddy~"

"Why are you here, baby?" Yongguk wondered, sitting up and pulling Daehyun into his lap.

"Because reasons." The younger giggled, wrapping an arm around Yongguk's neck. That was when Yongguk noticed the things Daehyun held.

"What's with these, Hyunnie?" Yongguk wondered, easing the sheet of stickers out Daehyun's hand.

"It's~..." Daehyun trailed off, peeling a heart off the sheet, placing it on Yongguk's cheek, "for you!"

Yongguk smiled widely at that, wondering, "What's the occasion?"

"I-I... I know Daddy's been feeling down and stressed about planning and writing and I wanted to make Daddy happy." Daehyun explained, glancing down and blushing.

"Baby's the sweetest." Yongguk said, tilting Daehyun's head up and kissing him softly.

"But what if Daddy is?" Daehyun questioned a moment later.

"Impossible." The elder declared.

Daehyun pouted, shaking his head, "No."

And, before the elder could say anything, Daehyun started singing, "Cheer up, baby, cheer up, baby~"

As the vocalist went on, Yongguk's smile got bigger, and he brought Daehyun closer to his chest. Then, he kissed the boy silent. Daehyun was half between mumbling in protest and giggling in amusement.

After their lips detached, Daehyun let his head rest in the crook of Yongguk's neck. "You can do it, Daddy," He murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too." Yongguk said, kissing the vocalist's cheek, "Baby's the best."

"But-"

"No buts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please don't blame me for the fluff. It's because of kkingjunmyeon (on Wattpad), not me ><**


End file.
